This invention relates to a marine dockline holder. A dockline is a line used to secure a boat to a dock. When a boat leaves a dock, the docklines are typically left coiled or piled on the dock, or possibly dangling in the water from the dock. When the boat returns to the dock, a crew member has to jump from the moving boat onto the dock to retrieve the docklines and either pass them to another crew member on the boat, or jump back on the boat in order to secure the docklines to the boat. This can be a risky maneuver since docks and boat decks can be wet and slippery.
The marine dockline holder provides an easy place to leave the docklines in an elevated position when the boat leaves the dock, enabling the lines to be easily retrieved and attached to the boat upon its return to the dock. This makes the process of docking the boat much easier and safer for the boaters, eliminating the need to jump from the moving boat onto the dock in order to retrieve the docklines.